Adagietto
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: Un rai de lumière traverse la nue et vient se poser sur une chevelure blonde. Et soudain, c'est lui. Alors la terre peut bien s'arrêter de tourner." OS HPSM


**Il est bientôt deux heures du matin et je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais en postant cet OS. Je sais juste qu'écrire m'a manqué à en crever et que le temps ne m'est plus compté. Ce temps, j'ai décidé de le prendre ce soir. J'ai décidé d'oublier un peu le monde. Mais la question est là:**

**Êtes-vous prêts à me suivre ?**

**Un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me suis demandé si l'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un tableau. Tomber amoureux de la lumière. Tomber amoureux d'un paysage. Tomber amoureux d'une image, tomber amoureux de la beauté. **

**Tomber amoureux d'un regard, de quelques gestes, d'une teinte indéscriptible, insaisissable, de la naissance d'un sourire. D'un moment figé. **

**Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est le cas. Sur l'Adagietto de Malher et les images de Mort à Venise, auquel ce texte fait certainement écho, je me suis jetée sans hésiter. Parce qu'il ce genre d'amour brûlant, destructeur, meurtrier, ce genre d'amour sans limite qui vous consume pour ne laisser qu'un feu de paille, ou même les cendres du feu de paille, existe bel et bien. Et que j'y croirais, que je "tiendrais cette verité autant qu'elle me tient" à jamais.**

**Pardonnez-moi mes frasques et mes coups de têtes et merci, de tout coeur, du plus profond de mon être, à tout ceux qui liront ces quelques lignes.**

**Je dédie cet OS a pilgrim67 à qui je voue une passion sans limite ^^ et qui, malgrès tout ce qu'elle peut penser et malgrès tout ce qu'on pourra dire, ne me décevra jamais. **

**Bonne lecture, bonne nuit et merci à tous.**

**Mad**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Adagietto**

Le quai 9 ¾, bondé en cette matinée de décembre.

Quelques couples attendent déjà, des mères anxieuses et des pères qui feignent de ne pas l'être. Quelques solitaires aussi, certains assis, d'autres appuyés contre les larges piliers de pierre. Et puis, comme toujours, les familles nombreuses, dont les plus petits s'impatientent déjà.

Et au milieu de cette foule compacte, baignée d'une lumière encore blafarde, il se tient là.

Debout dans son grand manteau noir, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches et l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au yeux, il sautille d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. L'hiver est tombé sur la ville comme une larme gelée, figeant son paysage dans un cocon de verre et coulant sur lui une brise aussi violente que pénétrante.

La main en visière, il laisse les quelques rayons trop blancs l'aveugler à moitié. Mais il a beau s'acharner, toujours pas de trace de cette fichue locomotive.

Il soupire, secouant un peu les épaules, faisant tomber quelques flocons qui courent sur le manteau noir. Les autres ne le remarquent pas, trop nerveux ou peut-être trop occupés à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant il n'a pas beaucoup changé durant toutes ces années, il est resté le même qu'au temps de la Grande Victoire. Le même visage aux traits doux que les journaux s'arrachent encore, le même front marqué à jamais, les mêmes yeux trop verts.

Le vent ébouriffe ses cheveux dont quelques mèches éparses retombent sur la petite cicatrice.

Il attends. Un peu impatient, un peu irrité par ce froid mordant qui passe à travers les mailles de son pull, il guette, comme tout le monde, ce train de malheur qui met un temps fou à arriver. Et plus le temps passe, plus il espère qu'il n'arrivera pas.

Car il sait qu'aujourd'hui Albus ne sera pas assis seul sur la banquette arrière de la petite voiture rouge, cadeau de mariage d'Arthur Weasley. Il frissonne encore en se demandant pourquoi il a accepté.

_Il_ va venir, _il_va venir chez eux. Depuis le début de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Albus ne parle que de lui dans ses lettres.

Le meilleur élève de toute l'école, le petit génie de la métamorphose et de la magie sans baguette, son sauveur, son héros, son seul allié dans cette maison de vicieux et cruels serpents.

Un Potter a serpentard, qui l'aurait cru ?

Il en tremble presque.

Lui le savait. Il le sentait.

Peut-être parce qu'Albus était le deuxième enfant, qu'il était celui avec lequel ils avaient eu le plus de mal ?

Timide, renfermé et terriblement intelligent, il restait toujours à l'écart de cette famille, trop chaleureuse, trop enjouée, trop différente de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu cette passion du sport comme James ou l'incroyable charisme de la petite Lily. Ce qui intéressait Albus Potter, c'était l'histoire. Les vieux grimoire, les anciens sorts, les us et coutumes de l'époque. Rester des jours enfermé dans sa chambre à étudier les Runes. La littérature, l'art, la poésie.

Peut-être aussi à cause de cette terrible ressemblance qui les liait, comme une tare, comme une gène constante. Albus avait hérité du regard vert de son père, de ses cheveux noirs en bataille et de sa corpulence malingre. Hermione disait toujours que cette ressemblance les éloignaient, qu'il se revoyait à l'époque des Dursleys à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son fils. Et qu'il ne pouvait supporter cette image.

C'était peut-être vrai. Après tout, Hermione avait à jamais été la seule à comprendre Albus.

Le petit serpentard...

Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la sarcastique lettre de James à propos de la répartition de son frère dans « la maison des traîtres » le choc les avaient foudroyés . Et Albus, de là où il était, avec son cerveau trop rapide, devait l'avoir sentit.

Ses lettres avaient toujours été très détachées, il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, saluait la famille, ne laissait jamais transparaître le moindre détail sur sa vie.

C'est Hermione à qui le droit à la vérité fut attribué. Il lui racontait tout, de son style poignant et torturé, il lui racontait l'horrible quotidien, les humiliations fréquentes, les menaces continuelles, la peur, la souffrance et la peine. Il lui racontait le règne des sang-purs, la hiérarchie des clans, l'honneur bafoué qui transformait ces enfants en bêtes. « La meute » voilà comment on appelait les serpentards désormais.

Et puis un jour, _il_était apparu, à travers quelques lignes italiques, en fin de lettre. Le fils Malfoy, le petit prince prodige.

Son héros.

Malfoy qui, par son rang, grâce au respect qu'il inspirait, avait sauvé Albus du racket, des moqueries incessantes et même des passages à tabac, choses que ni Ginny ni lui n'avaient réussi à faire.

Un Malfoy, tout ce qui leur manquait.

Mais il ne s'en était pas soucié, il avait préféré fermer les yeux. Tant que les éloges Malfoyenne faisaient parties des confessions faites à Hermione, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il n'était même pas sensé être au courant de cette subite et indestructible amitié.

Et puis un jour, un jour de pluie torrentielle comme il n'en existe que sur leur coin d'Angleterre, il avait reçu cette terrible lettre.

Pour la première fois, Albus mentionnait son ami.

Et il ne l'appelait pas Malfoy, non, il l'appelait, « Scorpius. ».

Il frissonna encore.

Ce nom maudit avait résonné longtemps dans son esprit. Il avait entrevu le regard de Ron, la mâchoire crispée de Gin', les poings cadenassés de Charlie, le regard voilé d'Arthur. La honte de sa belle famille. De sa_ seule _famille.

Il avait brûlé la lettre, pris d'une pulsion incontrôlable. Il l'avait violemment jetée au feu, se promettant de l'oublier.

Mais d'autres lui étaient parvenues, tant d'autres. Hermione était évidemment ravie et Ginny semblait indifférente, mais à chaque fois qu'il lisait le prénom maudit, il se rappelait.

La guerre. Les mangemorts. Les meurtres. Les pertes.

Fred, inévitablement.

Et puis, Albus avait franchi le pas de trop, le pas qui séparait son petit univers de la réalité. Il avait osé inviter Malfoy.

Au loin, il voit enfin une volute de fumée accompagner une petite tache rouge. Il sourit, mais à l'intérieur de son ventre, un monstre bien connu dévore ses entrailles.

C'est la peur, une peur sourde et violente, la peur de ces non-dits bien cachés au creux des bulles d'encre, à la tournure d'une ligne, ces non-dits qui faisaient miroiter à ses yeux l'idée de mentir à son fils.

Un Malfoy, chez lui.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà?

Ah oui. Il y avait eu les yeux bleus de Ginny qui riaient sous la chevelure rousse en cascade, le peignoir de soie de Ginny qui retombait sur ses épaules nues et son parfum, capiteux, délicieux, envoûtant. Il y avait eu Ginny et à présent il n'y avait plus que le froid et l'appréhension.

Il voudrait figer cette locomotive, revenir en arrière. Recevoir la première lettre d'Albus, une lettre froide, fidèle à son fils, annonçant qu'il a été répartit à gryffondor avec son frère aîné et que tout se passe bien. Il rêve même d'une petite ligne cruelle sur Malfoy. Effacer les problèmes d'un grand trait de plume.

Mais la locomotive, fière et grandiose dans sa robe de sang ne l'écoute pas. Il semble qu'elle roule encore plus vite, se découpant dans le brouillard comme une ombre vermeille menaçante.

Et tout d'un coup il se sent petit, tellement petit face à la force du destin.

Elle s'arrête finalement, dans un dernier chuintement mécanique et déverse son flot d'étudiants dans l'épais brouillard. Des bras s'ouvrent accueillants les élèves joyeux qui ne cesse de pousser des petits cris de contentements. Ils ont tous l'air ravis, enfants, parents, frères et sœurs, et au milieu de cette vague de bonheur, il tente de percer la brume d'un regard. Il cherche une chevelure de jais, pleines d'épis et deux grands yeux verts.

Finalement, la masse se disperse doucement, dans un mouvement entraînant, plein de sourires rassurés et de babillages euphoriques.

À force de scruter la foule, il aperçoit au loin une silhouette familière.

Il voit tout d'abord son fils, un grand sourire aux lèvres, descendre en tirant sa petite valise. Et puis Albus tends sa main vers la porte et comme dans un rêve, un rai de lumière traverse la nue et vient se poser sur une chevelure blonde.

Et soudain, c'est _lui_.

Alors la terre peut bien s'arrêter de tourner.

_Il_ descend du train, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines. Ses cheveux semblent aussi irréels que la pâleur du ciel. _Il_regarde Albus toujours en souriant, posant sur lui des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair et limpide que de l'eau et Harry sent son cœur manquer un battement.

Il ne peut détacher son regard de _ses_ gestes mesurés, gracieux, de _son_ air un peu timide de _son _visage, d'une finesse et d'une douceur incroyable. La façon dont _il_ détourne baisse les yeux, un peu gêné, toujours souriant.

Ils avancent tranquillement en parlant et chaque pas qui le sépare de lui est une torture. Il voit Albus rire, rire comme il ne l'a jamais vu rire, avec force et émotion, éclater de rire comme si un bonheur immense l'avait soudain envahit et qu'il voulait en éclabousser le monde.

Et soudain, il y a _son _rire, son rire à _lui_, cristallin, inhumain, comme une musique. Un petit rire d'enfant, un peu retenu, un peu échappé à travers les lèvres pâles.

Il irradie et Harry se sent défaillir.

Il n'a pas les traits durs et tranchants de Malfoy, ni son rictus méprisant, ni son air supérieur. Il est comme entouré d'une aura de pureté à tel point qu'il pourrait bien être à moitié veela.

Harry essaye de se remémorer le visage d'Astoria Greengrass, en vain. Il ne peux plus détourner les yeux de ce visage, de cette peau, de ce regard. Et lorsque les yeux bleus s'ancrent subitement aux siens,il se sent dépossédé de toute force.

Il est trop beau ce gamin, trop beau pour être vrai, trop beau pour être vivant, trop beau pour se tenir là, au milieu de cette foule compacte qui tangue comme l'océan.

Et la lumière vive qui le berce, et ce paysage glacé qui l'entoure et le porte, lui donnent des airs d'apparition divine.

Ils s'approchent toujours d'un pas un peu lent. Ils ne l'ont pas vus.

_Il _écoute Albus en souriant et Harry voit son fils faire de grands gestes, rire aux éclats, inlassablement, il voit Albus mais il ne le reconnaît pas.

Est-ce vraiment son fils, ce gamin enjoué et chaleureux, est-ce vraiment son fils ce beau jeune homme de quinze ans qui rit comme s'il en avait dix et marche avec l'assurance d'un adulte ?

Plus ils se rapprochent, plus Harry se sent déchiré de l'intérieur. Et puis soudain, _il _relève les yeux et son regard bleu s'ancre au le regard vert, ne le lâche plus, et il n'existe plus rien que ses yeux auxquels il s'accrochent, désespérément.

Il n'y a plus de quai de gare, plus d'attente plus de peur, il n'y a plus qu'une paix immense, incommensurable qui l'envahit tout entier, qui calme les battements effrénés de son cœur, qui laisse voguer son âme, une paix comme il n'en a jamais connu avant. Il n'y a plus que _lui,_ dans son manteau gris, _lui_ avec son écharpe noire et son sourire de gosse, il n'y a plus que lui dans ce foutu monde qui n'a jamais tourné que pour lui.

Il en est certain à présent. Toute sa vie il _l'a_ attendu. Attendu de _le_ voir, d'avoir le droit de laisser son regard rencontrer le _sien_.

Un flocon tombe sur une mèche d'un blond plus clair, glisse sur sa tempe droite, se transforme en une goutte d'eau qui roule le long de sa joue blanche, échoue au coin de sa lèvre, meurt sous un léger coup de langue. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry aimerait être un flocon. Ce flocon.

- Papa !

Reprenant lentement ses esprits il salue son fils d'un geste maladroit de la main. Albus accélère le pas, laissant Scorpius en retrait.

« Scorpius.. » pense Harry, et chaque syllabe se détache dans son esprit, aussi clairement que si elles l'avaient toujours hanté.

Albus avait raison, « Malfoy » n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé.

- Papa ! J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps!

Son fils se jette dans ses bras, pour la première fois en quinze ans et Harry se sent plus heureux que jamais. Puis, Albus se retourne et annonce d'un air enjoué:

- Je te présente Scorpius Malfoy.

- Bonjour monsieur Po..

- Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Harry !

Il espère que sa phrase ne sonnera pas trop comme une prière, comme une plainte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il tend une main tremblante, se contrôlant au mieux, n'osant respirer. Et la sensation de cette petite main tiède à l'intérieur de la sienne bloque définitivement l'air dans ses poumons.

- Bien alors, bonjour Harry...

Et il lui sourit. L'enfant divin lui sourit et il a du mal à lâcher cette main si fine, si douce, il a envie de garder cette main à jamais à l'intérieur de la sienne. Il a envie de lui dire à quel point le monde est mauvais, à quel point la vie nous tourment, envie de prêter serment qu'il sera là, lui, pour toujours, qu'il sera son rempart à jamais face aux douleurs quotidiennes qu'il le protégera de tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre, le blesser. Que ce n'est pas cela qui compte.

Que plus rien ne compte.

C'est à regret qu'il lâche cette main et qu'il remet rapidement la sienne dans la grande poche du manteau, serrant le poing comme pour garder cette chaleur, la graver dans sa peau, ne jamais l'oublier. Et pourtant, il sait déjà qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

- On y va ?

Les yeux de son fils brillent d'une flamme inconnue et il ne peut se retenir de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Albus lui adresse un vrai sourire qui lui réchauffe vivement le cœur. Ils se retrouvent en un regard, père et fils, et tous les non-dits, tous les mensonges s'envolent subitement laissant place à une compréhension totale.

Une fois arrivés à la voiture, Albus montre à Scorpius où il faut s'asseoir dans l'étrange engin. Puis il file rejoindre son père pour l'aider à ranger les bagages et lui glisse:

- C'est bien, mis à part le fait que tu le dévisage un peu, tu te montre poli et respectueux envers lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de bienséance de ta part..

Harry lui envoie une petite tape derrière la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Le père et le fils se regarde avec une complicité nouvelle et Harry se dit subitement que si Dieu existe, Scorpius ne peut être qu'un envoyé du ciel.

Un fois assis à l'avant il a du mal à se concentrer sur la route et jette quelques regards furtifs dans le rétroviseur.

_Il _ne parle pas beaucoup, mais sourit tout le temps, un sourire un peu mélancolique et rêveur, un peu timide peut-être. Albus compense, volubile, lui racontant toute sa vie, illustrant à grands renforts de gestes les défauts et les qualité de chaque membre de la famille Potter. Parfois, Scorpius laisse échapper un petit rire discret et le cœur d'Harry se serre terriblement dans sa poitrine. Il regarde les mains fines au longs doigts déliés, la gorge blanche et nue , les clavicules apparentes sous son pull de cachemire gris. Il reconnaît là la marque Malfoyenne et son regard s'assombrit un peu.

Mais il est tellement loin de Draco, il est tellement unique comme drapé dans un pan de tristesse et de pureté, comme si tous ses traits n'étaient destinés qu'à être admirés. Et à force de les admirer, Harry se trompe deux fois de chemin. Trop pris par ses explications peu élogieuses, Albus ne remarque rien, mais Scorpius lui, relève soudain les yeux, amusé.

Lorsque le regard d'Harry croise le sien dans le petit mirroir, il se sent comme foudroyé. Ces yeux à l'éclat enjoués, ces yeux qui lui sourient à travers quelques mèches blondes, ces yeux plein de lumière et de paix le tuent à petit feu. Il n'ose plus le contempler, même à travers le rétroviseur et s'enferme dans un mutisme profond, laissant son fils remplir la voiture de fou-rire et d'exclamations joyeuses.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison, il regarde les garçons descendre en premier, tentant au mieux de reprendre son souffle. Les yeux fermés, ils laisse les images le noyer subitement dans un flot d'émotions comme il n'en a encore jamais ressentit. Il revoit en accéléré les yeux, la bouche, le menton, la courbe d'une épaule devinée sous le tissu épais, la ligne de la jugulaire battante, la peau de marbre, la bouche encore, la ligne de la pommette, le nez droit et fin, les mains croisées sur le pantalon noir.

Ces yeux encore, cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux, ses yeux toujours et puis plus rien d'autres que _ses_ yeux. Si seulement il pouvait se perdre définitivement s'y perdre...

- Papa tu viens ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Il se lève difficilement, passe un main exsangue sur son front. L'air frais lui fera du bien, pense-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus.

Plus rien ne peut lui faire du bien maintenant, que ce regard, que cette voix, son nom n'a plus de sens s'il n'est pas formulé entre l'écrin de _ses_ lèvres.

Et lorsque Scorpius se retourne devant le perron, alors qu'Albus l'appelle en riant, en se moquant de son air éthéré, une vérité le saisit, aussi violente qu'insurmontable, aussi terrible qu'inexorable.

Il aime. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il est tombé amoureux de chaque rayon de lumière glissant sur cette peau blanche, de chaque flocon tombé sur sa chevelure d'or, de chaque gestes, de chaque parole.

Ils entrent.

Tout le monde vient accueillir le nouveau venu, le saluant avec respect et retenue. Il faut dire que les Malfoy ne sont pas très bien vus par la famille Potter mais le sourire de l'ange a vite fait de charmer le coeur de Lily et de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry se voit, comme dans un rêve, embrasser la chevelure rousse de sa femme, mais lorsqu'il croise le regard noir de Ginny, il sait que cette fois il ne pourra leurrer personne. Elle a compris.

Un seul regard et elle a compris. Elle a vu les yeux verts se poser sur la silhouette frêle du jeune homme avec la plus grande tendresse du monde, avec la plus vive admiration, avec une adoration presque religieuse. Elle a compris, la petite rousse, parce qu'elle le connaît trop bien ce bonnet d'âne, buté et renfermé, timide et naïf, elle le connaît trop bien pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Et dans son cœur ça fait comme une petite blessure ouverte, qui coule, qui coule sans s'arrêter, et alors qu'il se regardent encore une fois, ces deux hommes que tout sépare, elle sait qu'au moment où il a franchi le seuil de sa maison, le bel ange s'est transformé en démon.

« Et c'était comme quatre coups brefs que je frappais sur la porte du malheur. »

A. Camus, _L'Étranger_.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà, la suite est entre vos mains, si vous en voulez une bien qu'il faudra vous attendre à quelques choses de longs, de dur et de désordonnés.**

**Merci d'être toujours là et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
